


There's Always That One Guy

by Isbjorn



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt, most likely anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Bathandssent me prompt #8 “Wanna bet?” for Victor/Yuuri!





	There's Always That One Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cupcake-batter.tumblr.com/post/162601003374/) on Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Send me a prompt and a ship and I'll write you a fic!](https://spaceacedown.tumblr.com/post/162568801039/)

“Victor… Victor wait… _Victor_!” Yuuri pushed against his fiancé’s arms gentle but firm. Victor pulled off Yuuri’s neck with a frustrated groan.

“What is it?” Yuuri blushed as those crystal blue eyes connected with his. For a moment, he forgot what he had been about to say. Suddenly a loud cough sounded near them and startled Yuuri back into the moment. The world expanded from the blue of Victor’s eyes to the sights and sounds of the crowded - _very crowded and public –_ bus they were currently riding. The scarf wrapped around Yuuri’s neck wasn’t nearly big enough to hide the way Victor had been nuzzling and sucking at Yuuri’s neck since he’d declared he was bored a moment ago. Yuuri was pretty sure a million coats wouldn’t be enough to stop the shiver that ran down his spine as Victor’s tongue peeked out to swipe at his slightly chapped lips.

“ _Victor_ , love, we are in _public_!” Yuuri whispered desperately. Victor smiled wickedly and dipped his head back to nuzzle at the darkening skin of Yuuri’s neck.

“And?” He purred. The cough from earlier returned along with a slightly disturbed grumble. The sound was definitely coming from a large man near Yuuri’s left and, that being the opposite side from where Victor was resting his head, Yuuri wasn’t sure anymore if the coughing was due to Victor and Yuuri’s position or Victor’s unashamed kissing.

“We are going to get kicked off.” Yuuri whispered, breath hitching a bit as Victor’s arm tightened around his waist bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Victor chuckled, hot breath chilling and then warming Yuuri’s skin further, neither man making a move to create any real personal space.

“How much do you **wanna bet** that asshole gets off on our stop?” Victor murmured in Yuuri’s ear.

“You’re antagonizing him _on purpose_ , oh my God.” Yuuri whispered back groaning quietly as he dropped his forehead onto Victor’s shoulder. The Russian skater hid his grin in a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head.

“Maybe.” He chuckled earning another groan from his fiancé, muffled by the fabric of his coat. The bus went three more stops before it came to Victor and Yuuri’s stop and Victor used the time to thoroughly torture Yuuri by kissing every inch of skin he could reach every few seconds. Yuuri’s face was the color of a tomato by the end of it but he made no move to stop Victor and the man grinned more and more at the annoyed grumbling coming from their unimpressed onlooker. As Yuuri reluctantly peeled himself off of his fiancé so that they could walk off the bus a loud huff came from behind him and something that sounded like _finally_.

Victor’s hand tightened around Yuuri’s and he looked up just in time to see the Russian send their hater an exaggerated wink complete with a little wave. Yuuri turned quickly to see a man a few seats over grimace and he smirked a bit as his face was turned back to Victor’s by a gentle hand. Victor placed one last kiss on Yuuri’s lips before leading him off the bus and up to their apartment.


End file.
